mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Call of the Cutie
:bell rings :chatter happily :Cheerilee: Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to. quiets down Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks. :Diamond Tiara: Bo-ring sigh :Cheerilee: You can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank. :Twist: Aww...! She's so precious! :Cheerilee: Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared. :Look at her hair! :Cheerilee: Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark? :Twist: Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special! :Cheerilee: That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something [Diamond Tiara: pssst!] that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, [Tiara: pssst!] or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time. :Diamond Tiara: PSSST! :Apple Bloom: What! :Bloom takes a note from Diamond Tiara :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Are you passing a note? :Apple Bloom: Uh I... Um... :Cheerilee: What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class? gasp It's blank. :Diamond Tiara: laughter Remind you of anypony? laughter :whisper : :bell rings :chatter happily :Twist: Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself. :Apple Bloom: the offer m-mm. :Twist: They'll make you smi-i-le. :Apple Bloom: No... :Diamond Tiara: I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. gasp I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend. :Silver Spoon: It's going to be amazing. :Diamond Tiara: It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it not be? :[Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in unison: Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!] laughing :Apple Bloom:' '''Gimme a break. :'Silver Spoon': See you this weekend. ['Diamond Tiara''' and Silver Spoon 'in unison: blank flanks!] :'Apple Bloom: It's not fair! It's just not fair! :Applejack: Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually. :Apple Bloom: But I don't want one eventually! I want one right now! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't! :Applejack: 'course you can. Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal. gasp Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big Macintosh. :Apple Bloom: I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got apples for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an apple pie, Big Macintosh has an apple half, my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples! crash Oops... apples. :Applejack: Get your delicious nutritious apples here! :Apple Bloom: Delicious and ''nutritious, and ''so many uses! You can eat 'em, play with 'em, groan hey, watch it! create fine art for your home with 'em, you have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own. :Applejack: Heh... she's so creative, heh. :Apple Bloom: You sir, care t' buy some apples? :Sir: No thanks. :Apple Bloom: Why not? :Sir: I have plenty at home. :Apple Bloom: Are you sure? :Sir: Yes I'm pretty sure I... :Apple Bloom: You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you? :Sir: Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone? :Apple Bloom: Aaal-right! :Applejack: You forgot your change! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shopp'n bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple? Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first. YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT. We take cash or credit. :Applejack: I'm sorry ma'am. Ma'am! Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just... :Apple Bloom: That'll be four bits. :Bon Bon: I didn't put those in my bag. :Apple Bloom: Likely story. Four bits, lady! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. ...and these. ...and these. :Bon Bon: groan :Applejack: Y'all come back now, y'hear? :Apple Bloom: What? :Applejack: Sorry little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over. :Apple Bloom: What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark? :Applejack: Home. Now. :Apple Bloom: Hm. :Applejack: Ugh. Listen sugar-cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one? :Apple Bloom: Well... Twist doesn't have hers yet. :Applejack: Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her? :Apple Bloom: Mmm-hmm. :Applejack: Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend. :Apple Bloom: You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'till the end of th' market? :Mutton-Chops: Hey! Who's been using my racket? :Applejack: Yeah. I'm sure. :on the door :Twist: Oh, what's up Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark. :Twist: Well, um... :Apple Bloom: gasp :Twist: Isn't my cutie mark swell? I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh? :Apple Bloom: Yeah, pretty... sweet. :Twist: Hey... this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together. You're still gonna come to the party, are you? :Diamond Tiara: Of course she will. :Silver Spoon: It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark, would be, like, the most embarassing thing ever. laughter :Rainbow Dash: Wow, looks like some pony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let me do something about that. What's the matter, kid? :Apple Bloom: There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW! :Rainbow Dash: Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that! snap :Apple Bloom: Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen. :Rainbow Dash: Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen? :Apple Bloom: But Applejack says th... :Rainbow Dash: Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning. :Rainbow Dash: That's right, stretch out those legs. Gotta be nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready? :Apple Bloom: I'm ready! :Rainbow Dash: I said: Are! You! Ready! :Apple Bloom: I'M READY! :Rainbow Dash: Juggling, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Hang-gliding, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Karate, go! blows :Apple Bloom: Hai-ya! Ee... :Rainbow Dash: Kite-flying, go! blows :Rainbow Dash: Ultrapony Roller Derby, go! blows :[Roller ponies: growl] :Apple Bloom: Whoaaa! Whoa... :Rainbow Dash: Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one... :Silver Spoon: Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party. :Diamond Tiara: I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: I love being special. :Tiara: Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... not special? :Silver Spoon: I don't even want to, like, think about it. :Rainbow Dash: Tried that one... tried that one... :Apple Bloom: I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at. :Pinkie Pie: You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes. :Apple Bloom: Eatin' cupcakes? :Rainbow Dash: Eating cupcakes? :Pinkie Pie: Eating cupcaaakes! :Apple Bloom: I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I c'n learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera! Hold on Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'. :Apple Bloom: I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down! :Pinkie Pie: I don't have any cupcakes. :Apple Bloom: Oh. :Pinkie Pie: gasp But you look like you'd be good at helping me make some. :Apple Bloom: I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too. ::Pie :Apple Bloom: cough Hot, hot, hot! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, those look much better than the last batch. chomp Mmm... :Apple Bloom: Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. sigh I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever. :Pinkie Pie: What about that? :Apple Bloom: What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? gasp A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe. :Pinkie Pie: blow Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo. :Twilight Sparkle: Whoa, what's been going on in here? :Pinkie Pie: We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them? :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, delicious. :Apple Bloom: Twilight, you have to help me. :Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter? :Apple Bloom: Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they all have cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, RIIIGHT NOW! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhhh… I don't follow. How can I'' help you? :'Apple Bloom': You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear. :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh no Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself. :'Apple Bloom': Please Twilight, jus' trah. :'Twilight Sparkle': I'm sorry but- :'Apple Bloom': Oh please, please, please please ''please! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright alright! :Apple Bloom: Oh thank you thank you thank you. pwing Yes! I knew you could do... it. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you- :Apple Bloom: Try again, try again! :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :pwing pwang pwing pweng pwung pwing pwung pwong pwing pwing pwung pwing :Apple Bloom: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time. :Apple Bloom: It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me name. It will be the worst night of my life. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that. :Apple Bloom: Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that gulp party. :chatter :Apple Bloom: How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugar Cube corner? :Pinkie Pie: Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson! :Apple Bloom: I have to get out of here before anypony sees me. :Snails: chomp :Diamond Tiara: Hey! It's my cute-ceañera, I'm supposed to get the first bite at cake. :pop pop pop pop pop pop :Apple Bloom: Okay Apple Bloom, almost there. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you. :Apple Bloom: grunt :Diamond Tiara: Well well well, look who's here. :Silver Spoon: Nice outfit. :Apple Bloom: Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute. :Diamond Tiara: It really shows off your cutie mark--oh wait, that's right, you don't have one. :Apple Bloom: Uh, I have a cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: Eh, what? Since when? :Apple Bloom: Since... Um... Earlier today. :Diamond Tiara: Oh really? Let's see it. :Apple Bloom: I shouldn't, I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to me instead of you. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera, can you imagine how embarrassing that would be? :Diamond Tiara: Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway. :Apple Bloom: Okay, well, Imma go mingle. Enjoy your party. sigh :scratch :gasps :Apple Bloom: Oh no. :Silver Spoon: Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark. :Diamond Tiara: Nice try, [Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in unison: blank flank!] :you got a problem with blank flanks? :Scootaloo: I said, you got a problem with blank flanks? :Silver Spoon: The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special. :Sweetie Belle: No, it means she's full of potential. :Scootaloo: It means she could be great at anything. The possibilities are, like, endless. :Sweetie Belle: She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer, she could even be mayor of Ponyville some day. :Scootaloo: ...and she's not stuck being stuck-up like you two. :Diamond Tiara: Hey, this is my party, why are you two on her side? :Scootaloo: Because... :Apple Bloom: You don't have cutie marks either? I thought I was the only one. :Scootaloo: We thought we were the only two. :Twilight Sparkle: I for one think you are three very lucky fillies. :Diamond Tiara: Lucky? How can they be lucky? :Twilight Sparkle: They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be. :Applejack: And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon. :chatter :Grey pony: Wow, Apple Bloom, I wish I could be a scientist. :Pink pony: Do you really think you could be mayor? :Crown pony: Maybe I got my cutie mark too soon. :Diamond Tiara: Hey, what's everypony doing? This is my party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to me.' ' :Silver Spoon: Whatever. We still think you're losers, right Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar... lump... :Diamond Tiara: Not now, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. :music :Twist: It's all so super! :Apple Bloom: So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right? :Scootaloo: How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-- :Sweetie Belle: Totally crazy. :Apple Bloom: Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be? :Sweetie Belle: Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society. :Scootaloo: I'm liking this idea. :Apple Bloom: A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though. :Scootaloo: The Cutie Mark Three? :Sweetie Belle: The Cutastically Fantastics? :Apple Bloom: How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders? :Scootaloo: It's perfect! :Sweetie Belle: This is gonna be so great! :Apple Bloom: We're gonna be unstoppable! :Scootaloo: What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes? :Apple Bloom: NOT the cupcakes. Trust me. :Sweetie Belle: Let's see if there are any cookies. :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Come on. :Twilight Sparkle: Dearest Princess Celestia, :I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out... :Princess Celestia: ...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are. Hmm... :music :credits Category:Season 1 transcripts